megamanarchiefandomcom-20200216-history
Archie Mega Man Issue 11
previous issue <--------------> next issue This is the third issue of the "Return of Dr. Wily" story arc. Summary The Return of Dr. Wily Part Three: System Corruption Mega Man fights his way across the platforms of the meteorological observation station high in the sky, eyes back to blue. He comes face to face with Air Man, who snidely criticizes his performance so far. Mega Man wastes no time trading quips and attacks with Atomic Fire, only to be overwhelmed by Air Man's stormy barrage. As Air Man strides up to him for the kill, Mega Man uses up his Leaf Shield's energy to disable him. As Mega Man copies the Air Shooter and takes energy from his fallen foe (Eyes resuming a red color), Dr. Light again begs him to return to Light Labs to no avail. Hearing that violence has been reported at a processing plant on top of a gem mine, Mega Man teleports to the plant and is attacked by Metal Man. (The eyes are blue now) The two robots tear apart the plant as they fire on each other, and Mega Man manages to grab him from behind, copying his Metal Blade (Eyes turning red upon copying) and cutting down the Robot Master. Dr. Light calls Mega Man and insists on an emergency teleport (Mega Man's eyes got back to blue then), but Mega Man, now in the thrall of Dr. Wily's aggressive virus (Eyes quickly turning red), smashes his radio and switches off his teleport signal so he can pursue the remaining Robot Masters uninterrupted. Dr. Light stares at the screen, blaming Dr. Wily for what has happened to Mega Man, before quickly telling Auto to contact additional help and begins trying to remotely access Mega Man to upload an antivirus. Mega Man descends into the mine, aware of how low his power has dropped, and sneaks his way past the Sniper Joe guards. (His eyes are blue at this time) He finds Flash Man, but is unable to land a shot on him due to the time freezing effects of his Flash Stopper. Mega Man gets knocked around the room by Flash Man, but while the Robot Master laments his lack of hair compared Mega Man's, a Quick Boomerang suddenly stabs him in the back. Quick Man is disappointed in Mega Man for having this much difficulty destroying his brothers, and forces him to chug an Energy Tank. Discretely copying Flash Man's weapon, Mega Man asks how Quick Man could destroy his own brother robot, unaware his eyes are now a red color. Quick Man states all he cares about is fighting Mega Man to prove he's the best robot, no matter what it takes. Mega Man's eyes have changed back to the normal blue. Fully recharged, Mega Man pursues Quick Man deeper below the mine while Dr. Light's antivirus begins to upload into his system. Mega Man finally catches up to Quick Man, who flings some more boomerangs at the blue bomber, but the Flash Stopper allows Mega Man to dodge his blows, giving the impression that he can somehow move faster. Enraged, Quick Man runs circles around Mega Man, taunting him that he's still the fastest. Mega Man freezes him in place, and coldly destroys him with a charge shot. As he copies his weapon, however, his body is overcome by Wily's malicious programming and his eyes are now red again. At the same time, he's teleported to Wily's new castle. Dr. Wily gloats that he knew Mega Man would try to stop him again, and installed the virus into his new Robot Masters in case he defeated them. As a result, Mega Man has now fallen under Wily's control before Dr. Light's countermeasure could be fully loaded. Dr. Light comforts Roll that they'll get Rock back, and Auto returns with the original Robot Masters, who are ready to save Mega Man. Short Circuits True to his name, Crash Man has a tendency to be very accident prone. Trivia *Although they appear on the cover, Agents Gil Stern and Roslyn Krantz are only mentioned in this issue, never seen. *Dr. Wily's Skull Machine XX racing car from Mega Man Battle & Chase appears in this issue's Short Circuits. Archie Mega Man Issue 11 Archie Mega Man Issue 11 Archie Mega Man Issue 11